Two Worlds Collide:Aliens in the Attic X Phineas and Ferb
by Ryan Choi
Summary: When the Flynn-Fletchers go on a trip, along with some of Phineas and Ferb friends, they weren't expecting that some guests from outer space would be staying with them. The kids learn that the aliens use implants that can control and only work on adults, but not kids or teens. With a fight back chance, the kids resolve to stop the invasion before it can start.
1. The Vacation

**_The Vacation_**

* * *

><p><strong>Outer Space<strong>

A meteor shower travel across outer space.

Four pods are among the meteor shower, they suddenly make a hard right, and set their course to Earth.

**Danville: Flynn-Fletcher house (July 2)**

In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb, along with their friends, are riding a rebuilt Big and Obvious Ride.

"This is totally awesome." Isabella said.

The kids laughs as the ride continue to run.

Candace sees this and says, "Oh, they're so busted."

The Big and Obvious Ride slows down, and the kids get off as Linda comes back home from grocery shopping.

"Mom!" Candace shouts as she rush off to get Linda to see the Big and Obvious Ride.

Just before she can see it, a ray beam hits the Big and Obvious Ride, causing spin so fast, that it flies itself away.

"But, but, but..." Candace says.

"Hey kids, who wants cookies?" Linda asked.

"We do." all the kids replied.

Later that night, during dinner, a small conversation comes up. "Boys, and Candace, your father and I decided maybe the family needs a vacation, so we booked a nice vacation home in Michigan for a fishing trip." Linda said.

"Where are we gonna stay?" Phineas asked.

"Just a house near a lake, we're leaving in two days, on July 4th, so get your bags packed up, and you're free to invite friends." Linda said.

**Flynn-Fletcher house: Backyard (Next day, July 3)**

Isabella and the Fireside Girls, Baljeet, and Buford are in the backyard, while Phineas is explaining about the fishing trip.

"...And so, we're going on a fishing trip to Creek Landing, Michigan, and we're allowed to bring guests, which are you guys." Phineas said.

"Sounds great, Phineas, we're in." Isabella said.

"Okay then, pack your bags, get your fishing gear, and be here tomorrow at 10:00 a.m., sharp, 'cause that's when we're leaving." Phineas said.

**Danville: The highway (July 4, 11:00 a.m.)**

Two cars, one that belongs to Linda, and another one that belongs to her parents, Betty Jo and Clyde, drive across the highway.

Riding in Linda's station wagon are, Linda, Lawrence, Phineas, (who's holding Perry), Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Holly, and Ginger, while riding in the other car are, Betty Jo, Clyde, Adyson, Katie, Gretchen, Milly, Buford, and Baljeet.

"Isn't it nice that we're going to one of the best fishing spots in the whole country?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to catch a big one." Phineas said.

Lawrence turns on the radio and it says. "In addition to the holiday fireworks, we're expecting a meteor shower tonight."

"Well, good thing we brought hats, after all, we wouldn't want our heads catching on fire." Lawrence said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Flynn-Fletchers go on a fishing trip to Creek Landing, Michigan. What could possibly ruin this trip? To be continued...<em>**


	2. New Guests

**_New Guests_**

* * *

><p><strong>Creek Landing, Michigan<strong>

The first car to arrive at the rental house is Linda's station wagon.

"I'm gonna relax at the pool, see ya." Candace says as she heads to the pool.

"Whoa, your parents booked a great place." Holly said to Phineas.

"And to that, a bonus is that this place has plenty of guest rooms, so finding a place for all of us to sleep won't be a problem, and this place is close to half a dozen great fishing spots in the country." Linda said.

"Cool, this place is close to a fishing spot and it have plenty of rooms." Isabella said.

The kids all go inside, and Phineas take notice of a mounted fish. "So cool." Phineas said, and he and Ferb heads into a room and set their stuff down.

Then, outside at the front, Betty Jo and Clyde's car parks and everyone comes out.

"Hey, nice landin', gramps." Buford says to Clyde.

"I maybe an oldie, but I still can handle a car." Clyde said.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Linda greets her parents.

"Ah, how's our girl doing?" Betty Jo asked.

"I'm fine, and I'm glad you could join us for fishing." Linda said.

Meanwhile, back inside the house, Phineas and Ferb continue unpacking as Buford and Baljeet enter.

"This room's perfect, I call this one, and you're also staying as an extra." Buford said to Baljeet.

"Okay, I agree." Baljeet said.

"Well, I guess you can stay here, I mean, this room have 4 beds, enough for the four of us." Phineas said.

"Just wait, tomorrow, I'm gonna catch myself a dinner." Buford said, and Phineas exits the room, and walks out to the front of the house.

Then, a yellow car with a wide black stripe in the middle drives by as its radio plays the song, Dance.

The front window opens to reveal a blonde guy, and he says, "Surprise, surprise, princess."

"Uh, who're you?" Phineas asked.

"The name's Ricky, and I'm in a close relationship with your friend, Iris." the guy says as he backs up his car.

Afterwards, he opens up the front of his car and removes a chip from his engine.

"Ricky." Iris says she comes out of the car and hug Ricky.

"Well, you're my girlfriend now, so there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." Ricky said. "Now give papa some sugar."

"Uh, where's Ryan?" Phineas asked.

Iris gets in closer to Phineas and whisper into his ear, "He's trying out all of his dragon forms, but somewhere that people aren't there to see him." Before her attention goes back to Ricky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everyone arrives at the vacation home, and start unpacking. Then, some unexpected guests in the form of Iris, and a guy named Ricky arrive. To be continued...<strong>_


	3. Ricky and the Paintball Gun

_**Ricky and the Paintball Gun**_

* * *

><p><strong>The house: Kitchen<strong>

"Hi, Mr. Fletcher and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." Iris greets Linda and Lawrence as she and Ricky comes into the kitchen.

"Hey, Iris, what brings you here?" Linda asked.

"I'm with Ricky, he's my boyfriend, I told him about your fishing trip, and he suggested that we pay you a visit." Iris said.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. F, these are for you." Ricky says and hands Linda a bouquet of flowers, with American flags as decorations.

"Thanks, Ricky, these are quite patriotic, do you want something to eat or drink?" Linda asked.

"Oh, that's really sweet of you, I wish I could, but my parents have a lake at Oakstown, and shoot, I gotta get back before dark, in case my car breaks down again." Ricky said.

"Hmm, car trouble." Lawrence said.

"Dad, how about we take a look at his car?" Phineas suggested.

**The house: The front**

"Try it now, Ricky." Phineas says after he examine it, Ricky start the engine, but it doesn't work.

"Well, Ricky, tell ya what. You can stay overnight and we'll take your car to the shop tomorrow morning." Lawrence offered.

"Mr. F, that's really considerate of you." Ricky said as Phineas looks in disappointment.

**The house: Inside**

"Sheesh, some charisma." Buford said as he and Phineas walk back to their room.

"Tell me about it." Phineas said.

"Well, I say we do something about it." Buford said, and he opens the closet and takes out a briefcase, and inside is a paintball gun,

"Wait, where did you get this?" Phineas asked.

"It's not mine, but it was in the closet, now come on, let's do this thing." Buford says as he carries the paintball gun outside, with Phineas following him.

**The house: Pool**

Candace have now gone inside, and now Iris and Ricky are hanging out.

Somewhere around the bushes, Phineas and Buford are hiding, with the paintball gun loaded.

"Tell me again, why shooting Ricky would be a good idea?" Phineas asked.

"This ain't about ideas, it's about the action." Buford said, camouflaged in grass.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Phineas said.

"Target's on the move, do it before ya miss your chance." Buford said.

"I don't think..." Phineas said, but gets interrupted.

"Don't think, just do." Buford said as he fires the gun, and it hits Ricky.

Ricky screams as he gets hit with more paintballs from the gun, which is now set to multi-fire.

"Why'd you do that!?" Phineas asked.

"Shut up, you'll give away our location." Buford said.

Iris hears them and walks toward them.

Buford ducks into the grass, but Phineas stands out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Phineas says to Iris as she comes by.

"You shot my boyfriend, I thought you knew better than that." Iris said and takes the paintball gun.

"And that's why you should've used camo." Buford said.

"Shut up, Buford." Phineas said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ricky talks his way into staying overnight when his car breaks down. Later, Buford talks Phineas into shooting Ricky with a paintball gun he found. To be continued...<em>**


	4. Up on the Roof

**_Up on the Roof_**

* * *

><p><strong>The house: Living room<strong>

Ricky is holding an ice pack while Phineas and Buford are getting chewed out by Linda.

"You boys are just glad that Ricky wasn't hurt badly, I mean... a paintball gun." Linda said.

"But it wasn't even my fault." Phineas said.

"Look..., I just don't know what to do with you two." Linda said.

"Can't you keep them in their room for tomorrow?" Iris asked.

"No, I'm not gonna do that, everyone's gonna fish, tomorrow at 8:00 a.m." Linda said.

"8:00?" Phineas asked.

"Too early, don't you think, Gramps?" Buford said.

"Yeah, Linda, don't ya think that's too early? Okay, so plans for tomorrow, everyone on the boat, 10:00 a.m. sharp, no questions asked." Clyde said.

"Way to crack the whip, Dad, way to crack the whip." Linda said.

Later, storm clouds swirl around the house and the four pods from before land on the roof of the house, and a crack is heard.

Betty Jo and Clyde are watching TV, when it goes haywire.

"Linda, the TV's gone haywire." Betty Jo said.

"Lawrence, the TV's gone haywire." Clyde said.

"I'm guessing it's the dish, perhaps after the storm, I can go up there and see what's wrong." Lawrence said.

"It's okay, Mr. F, I can fix the dish." Ricky offered.

"No, Ricky, you're hurt." Iris said in disagreement.

"Nah, I'll be fine, I just need some helping hand." Ricky said and he slaps Phineas on the back of his head. "Let's go, partner."

"Yes, if he wants to do it then we should let him." Betty Jo said.

"Be a good help to Ricky, and I'll forget about the paintball incident." Iris said.

Ricky lowers the stairs to the atic with the pulley system.

"Kids first." Ricky motions for Phineas to climb.

**The house: Attic**

Ricky and Phineas climb up the ladder and step into the attic.

"Listen, about the paintball thing..." Phineas said, but gets interrupted.

"Eh, no worries, thanks to that stunt you pulled, I scored points with Iris." Ricky said. "Now get yer butt up there and make me a hero."

"Wait, you said you were gonna fix the dish." Phineas said.

"Eh, I said lots of things, like; my car broke down, my parents own a lake house, I'm 18."

"So, you're not a senior?" Phineas asked.

"Not in high school." Ricky replied. "Now go."

But Phineas just scoff at this.

"Go." Ricky says in a more serious tone. "There ya go."

**The house: The roof**

Phineas looks around before noticing the dish, which has been shattered to pieces.

Then, he hears something. "Hello?" Phineas asked, he looks around and ask again, "Hello?"

Then, a hand suddenly taps his shoulders, which turns out to be Buford's hand. "Haha! Aw, man! That was almost too easy. Haha!" Buford says as he laugh.

"Haha, very funny." Phineas says sarcastically.

"What the heck happened to the dish?" Buford ask as he sees the broken dish. "If I'm gonna do a week here, catching fish dinner isn't gonna be enough, it's also gotta have TV."

"Me too." Phineas replied.

Then they both notice the shadow of a four-armed figure, they turn around, and are surprised by what they see.

* * *

><p><strong><em>After the TV signal gets lost, Ricky talks Phineas into fixing the dish for him. Phineas sees the broken dish, as Buford comes up, then they notice something and turn around. To be continued...<em>**


	5. Aliens on the Roof (Part 1)

**_Aliens on the Roof (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p><strong>The house: The roof<strong>

Phineas and Buford turn around to see a small, four-armed alien behind them.

"Hello, hu-mans." The alien said.

"Whoa, you see that?" Buford asked.

"Uh, yeah." Phineas replied.

"We come from upstairs..." Sparks, the four-armed alien says, but gets cut off by his boss, Skip.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa, I call making contacts with humans." Skip said.

"Yes sir, noted, it's understood." Sparks said.

"Greetings, humans, no need to notification army, 'cause we come in pieces." Skip said.

"In peace." Sparks correct Skip on the last part. "Follow along with me, 'Peace'."

"What do you mean?" Skip asked.

"It's in the book, 'Peace'." Sparks said.

"Stupid book! Attack the humans! Attack!" Skip ordered as he throws away the book.

"With pleasure." said Razor, the only-female member, yet, a lethal warrior.

"Humans, submit." said Tazor, a muscle-bound male warrior, as he aims for Phineas and Buford.

"What's taking you kids so long?" Ricky ask as he come up to the roof.

"No, don't, don't, don't." Phineas and Buford say as they try to tell Ricky to get back, but it's too late and Tazor gets a clean shot at the back of his neck.

A dart hits Ricky on the back of his neck, and he falls down.

"Ricky! What's happening to him?" Phineas says in response to Ricky suddenly falling down.

"Now the fun begins..."Skip says as he takes out a controller and put on an earpiece. "Testing, testing, testing."

Then, in a deep voice, Ricky repeats what Skip is saying. "Testing."

Ricky gets up and repeats after Skip. "Humanoid subjects, we're the Zirkonian species, and we hereby claim your luscious planet as our own." Phineas and Buford back up.

"You have either choice of eternal enslavement, or..." Ricky says as Phineas and Buford consider jumping off, but gets grabbed by the mind-controlled Ricky. "Instantaneous death."

"Run?" Phineas ask Buford.

"I'm good with that." Buford reply, and they both elbow Ricky, causing him to release them, and they make a run for it.

"You have chosen instantaneous death." Ricky said.

"The human grubs are escaping!" Tazor said.

"It's locked." Phineas said.

"Not from me." Tazor said, and attempts to shoot them, but they dodge and run.

Skip sends Ricky after the two, they run towards the balcony, with Ricky in hot pursuit.

"Now what?" Phineas asked.

"Duck!" Buford said, Ricky gets tangled on some vines and a wire as he gets closer, and when he attempts to grab the boys, the two duck out of the way, causing him to fall off the balcony.

The wire drags along, knocking over the stand that Tazor was standing on, causing him to fall.

"Unbelievable!" Skip says in response.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phineas and Buford find aliens up on the roof, and after a failed attempt to hide their hostility, they shoot Ricky with a mind-control plug, allowing them to control him. But they manage to avoid Ricky, and he's left hanging on the roof's balcony. To be continued...<em>**


	6. Aliens on the Roof (Part 2)

**_Aliens on the Roof (Part 2)_**

* * *

><p><strong>The House: Living room<strong>

Katie is munching on some potato chips when she hear some rumbling, and decides to investigate.

**The house: Roof**

"Razor, go!" Skip ordered.

"Yes, sir." Razor said, and she tries to attack Phineas, but he blocks her with a crate.

"Hey, what's with all the ruckus?" Katie ask Buford as he comes by.

"Katie, thank goodness, hurry and open the door." Buford said.

Katie attempts to do so, but the oil from the potato chips made her hands too slippery, and she's unable to get a proper grip. "My hands are too slippery, I'll be right back." Katie says as she heads downstairs.

"Hurry!" Buford calls out to Katie.

"Take them down!" Skip ordered, and Tazor take aim at Buford.

"Look out!" Phineas warned Buford.

Tazor is about to take the shot, when Phineas yells, "Hey, Frog-Face!" and toss the crate that he was using to hold Razor back, at Skip and Tazor, knocking the three aliens down.

**The house: Attic**

Katie leads the gang into the attic.

"What's making all the noise?" Ginger asked.

"Open the window!" Phineas ordered.

"Open it." Gretchen said to Milly.

"No, you open it." Milly said back.

"Hurry! Get them!" Skip ordered.

"Someone open it already!" Buford ordered, as the aliens get closer.

"Hurry up!" Phineas ordered.

Adyson opens the lock and Phineas and Buford quickly get in the attic.

"Everyone! Downstairs, now!" Phineas ordered.

"Why?" Ferb asked.

"Just come on!" Phineas ordered, but then, the aliens smash through the window, Sparks come down gently on a rope, but Skip pulls him down.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Buford ordered.

**The house: Living room**

Isabella and the Fireside Girls make it down, followed by Baljeet and Ferb, Phineas and Buford are next, but they get shot by Tazor and fall down.

The mind-control plugs give off a spark, and then, they fall off.

The house: Attic

Skip press random buttons on the controller, but he knows that nothing's happening. "What's wrong with this thing?" Skip ask as he try random actions on the controller.

"Careful, glorious leader." Sparks said.

"Fix it." Skip orders as he hands the controller to Sparks.

"You, a zombie?" Phineas ask Buford.

"No, you?" Buford asked back.

"No." Phineas replied.

"Prove it." Buford ordered.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked.

"I mean prove it." Buford replied.

"Your best friend is a goldfish named Biff, a zombie wouldn't know that!" Phineas said.

Then the aliens attempt to follow them downstairs. "Here they come!" Adyson yelled.

The gang try to close the attic entrance.

"Ugly humans, submit!" Tazor said as he aims his gun.

Razor tries to get through, and she ends up slightly scratching Baljeet. "Oh no, she scratched me with her claws." Baljeet said.

"Sorry, suckers!" Buford said as he gets a chair and shoves on the attic door, finally shutting it, and also cutting off some of Razor's claws.

"Whoa, it cut off her nails." Holly said.

"We gotta call 911!" Phineas said, and they run off to find a phone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phineas and Buford finally get back in the house. The aliens follow, and Phineas and Buford get shot with mind-control plugs. But fortunately, for some reason, the plugs didn't work on them. The aliens attempt to break through, but the kids mangae to trap them in the attic. To be continued...<em>**


	7. Calling the Police

_**Calling the Police**_

* * *

><p><strong>The house: The kids' rooms<strong>

The kids run into their rooms and seek their phones, but all the phones aren't working.

"Mine's dead." Adyson said.

"I can't get a signal." Gretchen said.

Isabella spots a rotary phone and listens through it. "It's working!" She said.

"But there's no buttons how are we gonna call?" Buford asked.

"It's a rotary phone, you spin it." Phineas says and dials the first number.

**The house: Attic**

"What happened up there? Was 'Get them!' Not clear enough?" Skip asked.

"Obviously, someone was distracted." Tazor said, referring to Razor.

"I was going along with the plan, you were playing with your toy." Razor argued.

"This is a deadly weapon!" Tazor says as he shows off his gun.

"No, these are deadly weapons." Razor says as she shows off her claws.

"This is what caused us to fail on our mission previous." Skip said.

Not being the one to blame throw, but that was Razor's fault." Tazor said.

"Wha? You were the one who..." Razor said, but gets cut off when Skip says, "If we fail success this time, I lose my command. Now you two are going to work together, or we'll be shoveling manure back in Sector 7!"

"We won't let you down, sir!" Tazor says as he takes out his gun. "Let's go enslave some humans!"

"Uh, actually, about that. I'm sure enslaving is plenty of fun, but why hu-mans?" Sparks asked.

"What?" Razor asked.

"They seem not so bad." Sparks said.

"Aw, rookie." Tazor said.

"Oh, 'they seem not so bad.'" Skip said. "Funny, that's what our engineer previous said."

"Engineer previous?" Sparks asked.

"Right before the creäture that 'seem not so bad' ate him!" Skip said and Sparks gulp. "The humans are vicious, so peace is not the option."

**Creek Landing: Police Department**

A sheriff answers the call. "Hello?" He asked.

"There's an alien invasion at our rental house." Phineas said. "Knee-high, but violent."

"Knee-high? Like a hobbit?" The sheriff asked.

"No, real. Look, even if this sounds crazy, but you gotta understand..." Phineas says but gets cut off by the sheriff.

"Okay, son, listen. You do realize that making a fraudulent complaint is a federal offense. It's punishable..." The sheriff says, but the call gets cut off. "Hello?" Phineas ask.

**The house: Attic**

It's revealed that Razor cut the phone lines. "Decent technique... for a female." Tazor said, only to receive an elbow bump from Razor.

"How's that technique?" Razor ask as she walk away.

**The house: Living room**

"Hello?" Phineas ask, before hanging up, and the sheriff also hang up.

"We gotta tell our parents." Phineas said, and they're about to get their parents, when they hear a thud from the window.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The kids find a phone to call the police, but the sheriff doesn't believe them. Then, Razor cuts the phone lines, cutting off the signal. The kids then decides to tell the adults, when they hear a noise. What could it be? To be continued...<em>**


	8. Fighting Back

**_Fighting Back_**

* * *

><p><strong>The house: Living room<strong>

Buford open the curtains to reveal Ricky, motionless, and still tangled up, hanging on the vines.

"Think he's still an alien zombie?" Phineas asked.

Katie gets a golf club from a golf bag and hand it to Buford, who taps Ricky, when suddenly, he says, "You are useless!" And Buford slightly get back.

"Why aren't the mind-control plugs working? You're the engineer, fix it! Hurry up, hurry up!" Ricky continue to say.

Back in the attic, Skip is saying the very same thing to Sparks.

Back with Ricky, he continue to repeat what Skip is saying. "Fix it, you idiot!"

"He's not talking to us, right?" Buford asked.

"It's like some sort of Bluetooth, he's repeating their conversation." Phineas said.

"What do you mean their hormone levels are unstable? Are you telling me the plugs only work on mature subjects? Why weren't we planned for this? You incompetent piece of..." Ricky continue to repeat Skip's words.

Back in the attic Skip says, "Deck."

Back downstairs, Ricky says, "Translation not available."

"These humans... Will pay!" Skip says as he throws away Ricky's controller.

Ricky does some random struggling, and the vines come loose and he fall.

"Did you hear that?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, sounds like Ricky landed on his face." Milly said.

"No, the things they shot at us, they're mind-control plugs, they don't work on kids." Phineas said.

"What about Ricky? He said he's Iris's age and the plugs work on him." Buford said.

"No, he lied. He's really in college." Phineas replied.

"So, if it doesn't work on kids..." Ginger said, and Baljeet finish her sentence. "We are safe."

"And also, we can fight back." Buford added.

"And let's not mention, they'll target the adults, they're walking targets." Phineas said.

"We better warn them." Baljeet says as he tries to run off, but gets stopped by Phineas. "Whoa, whoa, think. If the adults go near those creepers, they'll get zapped into alien zombies. The adults will attack us."

"We need the police for hard-core firepower." Buford said.

"Oh, armed zombies, that's even better." Phineas said, sarcastically.

"Well then, I guess it is game over." Baljeet said.

"No game over for the adults, but we can still fight back." Buford said.

"You think we can stop an alien invasion on our own?" Gretchen asked.

"To be honest, we're the only option now." Ferb said.

"Yeah, but we can't tell the adults, no police, no adults, no exceptions. Got it?" Phineas says, but he notice that Katie and Adyson are missing.

**The house: Kitchen**

Katie and Adyson are telling the adults about the aliens. "Aliens are up in the attic, they're tiny, but dangerous." Katie said.

"Girls, there are no aliens in our attic." Linda said.

"Yes there is, we saw them. They tried to get downstairs, but we held them back." Adyson said as the other kids come into the kitchen.

"Alright, kids, what's going on?" Linda asked.

"We're playing alien invasion, this is the part where we're supposed to tell the adults that the pretend aliens are trying to attack." Phineas said, as they drag Katie and Adyson out of the kitchen.

"What do we do now?" Katie asked.

"It's just like a game, a game that we're gonna win." Phineas replied.

"We also better find out their weakness." Buford said.

"They're from an another galaxy. Do you really think they have a weakness." Ginger asked.

"Hey, first rule of warrior code, every enemy has a weakness." Buford replied.

* * *

><p><strong><em>After the kids realize that the plugs don't work on kids, they resolve to fighting the aliens without telling the adults. To be continued...<em>**


	9. The Aliens' Objective (Part 1)

**_Aliens on the Roof (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p><strong>The house: The roof<strong>

Phineas and Buford turn around to see a small, four-armed alien behind them.

"Hello, hu-mans." The alien said.

"Whoa, you see that?" Buford asked.

"Uh, yeah." Phineas replied.

"We come from upstairs..." Sparks, the four-armed alien says, but gets cut off by his boss, Skip.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa, I call making contacts with humans." Skip said.

"Yes sir, noted, it's understood." Sparks said.

"Greetings, humans, no need to notification army, 'cause we come in pieces." Skip said.

"In peace." Sparks correct Skip on the last part. "Follow along with me, 'Peace'."

"What do you mean?" Skip asked.

"It's in the book, 'Peace'." Sparks said.

"Stupid book! Attack the humans! Attack!" Skip ordered as he throws away the book.

"With pleasure." said Razor, the only-female member, yet, a lethal warrior.

"Humans, submit." said Tazor, a muscle-bound male warrior, as he aims for Phineas and Buford.

"What's taking you kids so long?" Ricky ask as he come up to the roof.

"No, don't, don't, don't." Phineas and Buford say as they try to tell Ricky to get back, but it's too late and Tazor gets a clean shot at the back of his neck.

A dart hits Ricky on the back of his neck, and he falls down.

"Ricky! What's happening to him?" Phineas says in response to Ricky suddenly falling down.

"Now the fun begins..."Skip says as he takes out a controller and put on an earpiece. "Testing, testing, testing."

Then, in a deep voice, Ricky repeats what Skip is saying. "Testing."

Ricky gets up and repeats after Skip. "Humanoid subjects, we're the Zirkonian species, and we hereby claim your luscious planet as our own." Phineas and Buford back up.

"You have either choice of eternal enslavement, or..." Ricky says as Phineas and Buford consider jumping off, but gets grabbed by the mind-controlled Ricky. "Instantaneous death."

"Run?" Phineas ask Buford.

"I'm good with that." Buford reply, and they both elbow Ricky, causing him to release them, and they make a run for it.

"You have chosen instantaneous death." Ricky said.

"The human grubs are escaping!" Tazor said.

"It's locked." Phineas said.

"Not from me." Tazor said, and attempts to shoot them, but they dodge and run.

Skip sends Ricky after the two, they run towards the balcony, with Ricky in hot pursuit.

"Now what?" Phineas asked.

"Duck!" Buford said, Ricky gets tangled on some vines and a wire as he gets closer, and when he attempts to grab the boys, the two duck out of the way, causing him to fall off the balcony.

The wire drags along, knocking over the stand that Tazor was standing on, causing him to fall.

"Unbelievable!" Skip says in response.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phineas and Buford find aliens up on the roof, and after a failed attempt to hide their hostility, they shoot Ricky with a mind-control plug, allowing them to control him. But they manage to avoid Ricky, and he's left hanging on the roof's balcony. To be continued...<em>**


	10. The Aliens' Objective (Part 2)

**_Aliens on the Roof (Part 2)_**

* * *

><p><strong>The House: Living room<strong>

Katie is munching on some potato chips when she hear some rumbling, and decides to investigate.

**The house: Roof**

"Razor, go!" Skip ordered.

"Yes, sir." Razor said, and she tries to attack Phineas, but he blocks her with a crate.

"Hey, what's with all the ruckus?" Katie ask Buford as he comes by.

"Katie, thank goodness, hurry and open the door." Buford said.

Katie attempts to do so, but the oil from the potato chips made her hands too slippery, and she's unable to get a proper grip. "My hands are too slippery, I'll be right back." Katie says as she heads downstairs.

"Hurry!" Buford calls out to Katie.

"Take them down!" Skip ordered, and Tazor take aim at Buford.

"Look out!" Phineas warned Buford.

Tazor is about to take the shot, when Phineas yells, "Hey, Frog-Face!" and toss the crate that he was using to hold Razor back, at Skip and Tazor, knocking the three aliens down.

**The house: Attic**

Katie leads the gang into the attic.

"What's making all the noise?" Ginger asked.

"Open the window!" Phineas ordered.

"Open it." Gretchen said to Milly.

"No, you open it." Milly said back.

"Hurry! Get them!" Skip ordered.

"Someone open it already!" Buford ordered, as the aliens get closer.

"Hurry up!" Phineas ordered.

Adyson opens the lock and Phineas and Buford quickly get in the attic.

"Everyone! Downstairs, now!" Phineas ordered.

"Why?" Ferb asked.

"Just come on!" Phineas ordered, but then, the aliens smash through the window, Sparks come down gently on a rope, but Skip pulls him down.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Buford ordered.

**The house: Living room**

Isabella and the Fireside Girls make it down, followed by Baljeet and Ferb, Phineas and Buford are next, but they get shot by Tazor and fall down.

The mind-control plugs give off a spark, and then, they fall off.

The house: Attic

Skip press random buttons on the controller, but he knows that nothing's happening. "What's wrong with this thing?" Skip ask as he try random actions on the controller.

"Careful, glorious leader." Sparks said.

"Fix it." Skip orders as he hands the controller to Sparks.

"You, a zombie?" Phineas ask Buford.

"No, you?" Buford asked back.

"No." Phineas replied.

"Prove it." Buford ordered.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked.

"I mean prove it." Buford replied.

"Your best friend is a goldfish named Biff, a zombie wouldn't know that!" Phineas said.

Then the aliens attempt to follow them downstairs. "Here they come!" Adyson yelled.

The gang try to close the attic entrance.

"Ugly humans, submit!" Tazor said as he aims his gun.

Razor tries to get through, and she ends up slightly scratching Baljeet. "Oh no, she scratched me with her claws." Baljeet said.

"Sorry, suckers!" Buford said as he gets a chair and shoves on the attic door, finally shutting it, and also cutting off some of Razor's claws.

"Whoa, it cut off her nails." Holly said.

"We gotta call 911!" Phineas said, and they run off to find a phone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phineas and Buford finally get back in the house. The aliens follow, and Phineas and Buford get shot with mind-control plugs. But fortunately, for some reason, the plugs didn't work on them. The aliens attempt to break through, but the kids mangae to trap them in the attic. To be continued...<em>**


	11. Anti-Gravity Trick

_**Anti-Gravity Trick**_

* * *

><p><strong>The house: Hallway<strong>

The kids come to the hallway where the entrance to the attic is, some thumping is heard.

The pulley system shakes as the attic door starts to open.

"They're bursting through! Warrior code says strike first!" Buford says as he grabs the paintball gun from earlier and shoot at the entrance.

"How do you feel now? Suckers!" Buford shout as he fire more shots at the entrance. "Mission accomplished."

But then, a grenade drops from the entrance and roll toward the kids, they get back up as the grenade start getting closer.

"Oh, great." Buford said.

"Oh..." Adyson said. "Crud." Milly followed.

Then, the grenade doesn't explode. "Whew, it's a dud." Buford said, but then, the grenade pops out, and suddenly, everyone is floating in midair.

"What the..." Buford says as he floats.

"Why are we floating?" Gretchen asked.

"The grenade must actually be an anti-gravity generator." Ferb said.

"What now?" Milly asked.

"I don't know." Adyson replied.

Phineas, with a homemade gun, Isabella, and Katie hear this as they approach the room.

"Get ready." Phineas says as he opens the door.

"No, don't! There's no gravity!" Buford tries to warn them, but it's too late, the three come into the room and float into the air.

Meanwhile, at the attic entrance, Razor and Tazor appear. "Hello, hu-mans." Razor said.

"Enjoying the ride?" Tazor asked, and the two press a button on their boots to enable gravity.

"They have gravity boots!" Katie said.

"'They have gravity boots.'" Razor mockingly repeats Katie.

"Phineas, the door! Stop 'em! Use you weapon!" Buford said.

Phineas stares down on the floor, and Tazor says, "Bring it, meat sack."

Phineas shoots the gun, and it fires a potato, and the recoil sends him flying backwards.

"A potato gun? That's your big plan?" Buford asked.

"My plan's working!" Tazor said.

"My plan. You mean my plan." Razor argued.

Phineas spots a fire hydrant and use it to send himself flying towards the door, which he quickly close and locks.

The he fires the hydrant at the aliens, but it doesn't last for long.

"You okay?" Tazor asked. "I'm fine, the door." Razor said, and Tazor removes his boots to float up to the lock.

"Buford! Get the grenade." Phineas shouted, and Buford does so.

Tazor is close to the lock, "Quick! Throw it to me!" Phineas said, and Buford does so, allowing Phineas to smash it with the hydrant, and disabling the anti-gravity, causing everyone and everything affected by it to fall to the ground.

The aliens get up and charge for Phineas, but he bats them away with the hydrant.

The aliens attempt to retreat, while the kids try to stop them, Buford gets the paintball gun and shoot.

"Ouch! Ow! Ouch again! Buttocks on fire." Tazor says as he gets shot, and he drops the controller and speaker used for Ricky, before successfully escaping.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The aliens attempt to trick the kids with an anti-gravity generator, but the trick, in a way, backfire. Tazor gets shot and loses Ricky's controller and speaker. To be continued...<em>**


	12. The Controller

**_The Controller_**

* * *

><p><strong>The house: Hallway<strong>

Phineas notice the controller and speaker that Tazor dropped. "Hold on, aren't these the things they used to control Ricky?" Phineas ask as he notice them.

"Whoa." Isabella says as she picks it up and turns on the controller.

"Hey, let me see." Buford says as he snatch the controller from Isabella, he does something, and outside, it makes Ricky run sideways on the ground in a circle, before standing up.

"Give it back!" Isabella grabs the controller from Buford, making Ricky spin.

"It's not yours!" Buford tries to pull the controller back, making Ricky bend all the way back.

"Hey, hey, guys! This isn't a toy." Phineas said, but then he hears a sound. "Do something on that."

Isabella does something, and Ricky runs up to a swing and he does a flip.

"We'll go get him. You guys stand alien watch." Phineas says as he, Isabella, and Katie run outside.

**The house: Outside**

Meanwhile, Ricky runs around in random directions, before crashing into his car and makes a dent on it.

Phineas notice the dent and says, "I'm sure it'll buff out."

"Wonder where he is." Isabella said.

"Hold on, I'll find him." Katie says as she takes the controller from Isabella, and does something on it, and from the other side of the car, Ricky stand up and walk to Katie.

"Okay, these are for the legs. And these..." Katie does something and Ricky slaps himself on the face. "Move the arms." Katie continue to make Ricky slap himself, and Phineas and Isabella chuckle at this.

"What does the big button do?" Phineas ask while still laughing.

Katie press it, and it deactivate control.

Ricky comes to and notice the dent. "Whoa! What the... My car!" Ricky shouts, but stops when Katie press the control button again. "This would be the on/off button."

"Do it again." Phineas says and Katie does so, Ricky continue screaming. "Car! Who did this to my car!?"

"You did, you giant idiot." Phineas said, and gives the signal to turn on control, Ricky is about to say something, when he's put under control.

"Ricky! Where were you?" Iris ask as she comes by, and Phineas gives the signal again, and Katie deactivate control.

"Oh, shut up you little... Iris?" Ricky says as he notice Iris.

"What did you say to me?" Iris asked and slaps him.

"Why are you slapping me?" Ricky asked.

"Why are you ditching me? Iris asked back. "I spent the last hour looking for you at the lake! Where were you?"

Ricky is unable to respond and Iris walks away, with Ricky following her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The kids get their hands on Ricky's controller, and use it to do some funny things with Ricky, then they make him look bad in front of Iris. To be continued...<em>**


	13. Aliens in the Vents

_**Aliens in the Vents**_

* * *

><p><strong>The house: Hallway<strong>

Buford, Ferb, Milly, Gretchen, and Adyson, now joined by Holly, Ginger, and Baljeet, stare at the attic entrance.

"Where's Ricky? Did the aliens take him prisoner?" Buford asked.

"Nope, following Iris, anything with the aliens or their objective?" Phineas asked.

"Not at the moment, we couldn't find anything they could possibly want." Holly replied.

"It is too quiet, almost too quiet." Baljeet said.

Then, a thump is heard, followed by Skip's voice. "No talking in here. Got it?"

"What are they doing in there?" Phineas asked.

"We can't take chances! They must be tryin' to get to the basement!" Buford said.

"In that case..." Phineas says, and in the furnace room, the furnace heats up.

Phineas turns the heater dial-up high. "This better work, Einstein." Buford said.

**The house: Vents**

"I didn't get to thank you for pulling me to safety back there... 'Cause I didn't really need you to." Tazor said.

"Uh, that doesn't make sense." Razor said.

"I don't like you." Tazor says, but gets shushed by Skip. "Shh, don't talking."

"Good to know, okay." Tazor replied.

Skip inspects the area, before wiping sweat off his forehead. "Hmm, sweating?"

Then, he feels the vents with his hand and it sizzles. "Hot! Ah!"

Then, the heat wave from the furnace approach them. "Hot! Hot! Hotter! Run!" Skip orders and the aliens all run.

**The house: Stairways**

Back outside the vents, the kids listen to Skip screaming, "Fall back! Fall back! Ouch! Ouch!"

"Sounds like they're mad." Ginger said.

"Kids. Get down here, now." Linda called out. "Who turned on the heat?"

"I did, we need it on." Phineas said.

"Are you crazy? It's July." Linda said.

"Yes, but it's freezing in here." Ferb said, and the kids make a fake shiver.

"And I think I might be coming down with something, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." Isabella said, and makes a fake cough.

"What's really going on here?" Linda asked.

"We're still playing the alien game, and right now, the aliens snuck into the vents and we turned on the heater to drive them back into the attic." Ginger said.

"Well, kids, mission accomplished. The aliens are trapped, so now we don't need this on anymore." Linda said and turns the heater off, but Phineas turns it back on.

"Phineas, what are you doing? I'm serious here." Linda asked.

"So am I." Phineas replied.

"Well, I'm gonna be serious about keeping all of you in your rooms for the rest of today, soon, if you keep touching the thermostat." Linda said.

Phineas gives in and walks up the stairs, while Linda turns the heat off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The aliens sneak into the vents to try to reach the basement, but Phineas turns on the heat to drive them away, but Linda turns the heat off. To be continued...<strong>_


	14. The Plan

**_The Plan_**

* * *

><p><strong>The house: Stairway<strong>

"Man, the adults are giving us a hard time at saving the world from aliens." Phineas complained.

"Not like you can get rid of them." Buford said, and an idea comes to Phineas's mind.

"Wait, hold on, maybe there's a way, but here's what I want you to do in the meantime." Phineas said.

In the vents, Buford places a remote-control toy car with a car-cam that Phineas and Ferb built.

"Alright, send it." Buford said, and the car drive forward.

**Creek Landing: The lake**

Ricky and Iris are at the lake. "I hate when we argue." Iris said.

"I can't possibly argue with someone like you." Ricky said.

"I'm glad we made up." Iris said.

"Well, without a make-up kiss, it's not an official make-up." Ricky said.

"Well, we still got the rest of summer, we can start steady." Iris said.

Then, Ricky is put under control again. "What?" Iris asked, then Ricky throws her into the water.

"Is that a no?" Iris ask as Ricky swim away.

"Ricky!" Iris calls out to Ricky. "Ricky!"

Ricky swims to shore and start walking away.

Phineas, Holly, and Gretchen are spying on them from the distance.

"Better grab his shirt." Phineas said, and Holly makes Ricky do so.

**The house: Hallway**

The car continue to drive through the vents.

"There's still no sign of 'em, what do you think they're up to?" Ginger asked.

"They got two options. Retreat or surprise attack." Buford replied.

Then suddenly, Skip finds the car and laugh maliciously, and then the signal gets lost.

"Surprise attack." Buford said, and then, the car is thrown out the vents.

**The house: Kitchen**

Linda, Lawrence, Candace, and Clyde are in the kitchen, when the still-controlled Ricky comes in and repeats after Phineas, "Bad news, the leasing office called. They need you to go back there before they close for the holidays."

"Why?" Linda asked.

"Problem with the contract. They insisted" Ricky replied, and lifts his arms.

"Are you alright, Ricky?" Lawrence asked.

"Uh, just allergies, Mr. F." Ricky said, and Gretchen makes him scratch his face.

"Okay, I'm gonna call and figure this out." Linda said as she reach for the phone, but she gets no signal. "Huh, that's funny, the phone must be dead."

Phineas counts down on his hand, and in the fuse room, Holly shut off the power.

"Oh dear, and now I think they cut off our power." Lawrence said.

"Oh, they're gonna hear it from me, let's go. We're going there right now!" Linda said.

"Oh, why don't you and Lawrence go see what's up, and also go to the grocery stores and get some food for lunch, I'm sure Candace and I can look after the kids." Clyde said.

"No." Phineas said, and Ricky ends up repeating the same thing.

"Uh, I mean, you all have to go. They said all your names are on the lease, I can look after the kids." Ricky repeats what Phineas said.

"Oh, thanks for volunteering, Ricky." Linda said. "Come on, and yes, you have to come to Candace."

Linda, Lawrence, Candace, and Clyde all leave the house.

* * *

><p><strong><em>After finding it frustrating to fight the aliens while the adults are around, the kids orchestrate a scheme to get the adults out of the house. They use Ricky to successfully get the adults out of the house. To be continued...<em>**


	15. Fireworks in the Vents

_**Fireworks in the Vents**_

* * *

><p><strong>The house: Kitchen<strong>

"Mission accomplished." Phineas said.

Gretchen turns around to notice smoke coming from the vents. "Alien death gas, don't breathe." Gretchen says as she cover her mouth with her shirt.

"You better put him on pause." Phineas says, referring to Ricky as he also cover his mouth, and Gretchen does so.

**The house: Stairway**

Buford, along with Ferb, Baljeet, Isabella and the other Fireside Girls, are throwing fireworks into the vents.

"Happy 4th of July, space maggots." Buford says as he throws another firework into the vents.

"Buford, there's smoke in the vents." Phineas said as he walk up the stairs.

"Don't worry, it's us. We have the enemy on the move. We tracked 'em down and held 'em off." Buford said.

"Nice." Phineas said.

"Adults?" Buford asked.

"Gone, they should be gone for an hour." Phineas said.

"Good, now we can take this to the next level." Buford said as he lights up another firework and throws it into the vents, it explodes with a huge "BANG!"

The aliens can be heard screaming inside.

"Isabella, just in case they get separated, you and the Fireside Girls be on patrol." Phineas said.

"Roger." Isabella said, and the girls run off.

**The house: Vents**

Buford continue to throw fireworks into the vents.

"Incoming! Duck!" Razor says as they all dodge fireworks.

"Sayonara, suckers!" Buford's voice can be heard as a firework roll towards them.

"Oh..." Razor said. "Crud." Tazor said, and Skip looks up from the firework.

The firework explodes and from the outside of the house, smoke is seen coming out.

The aliens all run from the smoke, while Sparks gets left behind.

**The house: Girls' room**

In their room, Isabella hears the aliens screaming from under the bed in the center of the room.

Back in the vents, Sparks gets up. "I'm starting to see why the engineer previous–" Sparks says, but then, he fall through the vents, landing on the center bed.

Isabella stick her head up to see Sparks on her bed, she screams, causing Sparks to scream as well, and eventually fall off and land on a slinky, getting tangled up in the process.

"I see you've booby-trapped your room." Sparks says as he tries to get the slinky off, but is unable to do so. "Got it, got it, ooh! Don't got it."

The Fireside Girls, who heard Isabella's screams, come into the room to find Sparks, Adyson is about to grab Sparks, when Isabella's hand stop her, and she comes out from the bed.

Sparks continue to try and get free, but to no avail. "I come in peace." Sparks says as Isabella move in closer.

"It's alright, don't move. I'll help you." Isabella said, and she gets the slinky off of Sparks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The adults leave the house, and Buford start throwing fireworks into the vents, driving the aliens back. Sparks get separated and end up in the girls's room, where the girls learn that Sparks is harmless, and helps him out of a slinky. To be continued...<em>**


	16. Alien Ally

**_Alien Ally_**

* * *

><p><strong>The house: Vents<strong>

The aliens retreat to a certain part of the vents.

"Tazor." Skip says and Tazor comes by. "Razor." Razor comes by.

"Sparks. Sparks!" Skip calls out, but Sparks doesn't come. "He's critical to mission."

**The house: Girls' room**

Isabella shows Sparks to a toy piano and plays it. "Nice sounds." Sparks said.

"It's music." Isabella said, and swipes across the entire keyboard.

"Music. I try?" Sparks asked, and then, he begins to make a rock and roll music that would normally require multiple people, all by himself, and the girls giggle as Sparks continue to play.

**The house: Hallway**

Buford looks into the vents and says. "Alright, we've slowed 'em down, but those things adapt fast. We need to go for the big guns."

Buford looks into the fireworks case and takes out two. "Black Cat Whistler, or Fire Dragon?" Buford asked which one to use.

"How about not burning down the house?" Phineas suggested, but then, he hears the girls laughing, and the boys run to the girls' room.

**The house: Girls' room**

The boys come in to find Sparks with the girls, holding something.

"Alert! Enemy alert! He's armed!" Buford said.

"Guys, get away from the alien." Phineas ordered, and Sparks hide under one of the three bunk beds in the room.

The girls get in the way of the boys. "No, leave him alone. He's not hostile." Milly said.

"But was not he just aiming a ray gun at you?" Baljeet asked.

"It was a bubble blower. He fixed it for me." Isabella said. "He's different from the others, look."

The kids all look under the bed. "First sign of aggression, and he goes bye-bye." Buford said.

"Don't worry, Sparks, it's safe." Gretchen said.

"Sparks?" Ferb asked.

"That's what he told us his name was." Adyson said.

"I think the girls are right, the things on his belt, those are tools, not weapons." Phineas said. "Come on, don't worry, we just wanna talk."

"Come on, back up." Holly said, and they all back up, and Sparks comes out.

"Watch this." Sparks says as he use two devices to cause a static, and it cause Isabella's hair to stand up, which the kids all look in amazement.

Meanwhile, up in the vents, the aliens come by and sees this, Skip accidentally drools and his saliva lands on Ferb's right shoulder, he looks upward, but by then, the aliens have left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The boys stop shooting fireworks into the vent when they hear the girls laughing. They head into their room to investigate, where they see Sparks, whom they believe hostile, but the girls prove otherwise. To be continued...<em>**


	17. The Aliens' Objective (Part 3)

**_The Aliens' Objective (Part 3)_**

* * *

><p><strong>The house: Girls' room<strong>

Phineas locks the door, while Buford shines the lamp at Sparks for interrogation.

"Whoa. Whoa." Sparks says as the light shines in his eyes.

"Why are you trying to kill us?" Buford asked.

"What's the invasion plan?" Phineas asked.

"What's your weakness?" Buford asked.

"Are there more of you coming?" Baljeet asked.

"We need information." Buford said.

"Guys, don't be mean." Isabella said.

"We have to interrogate him." Buford said. "Do ya want the world to end?"

"No." Isabella replied.

Sparks then start speed drawing a diagram of the house.

"Whoa." The kids say as Spark finish the drawing.

"House here. Mission objective here." Sparks says as he points to a capsule he drew under the basement.

"So what you want isn't in the basement. It's under the basement." Phineas said.

"Yes." Sparks replied.

"What are you trying to steal from us?" Buford asked.

"Who said it's from Earth, it looks alien to me." Phineas said.

"It must be from their planet." Adyson said.

"Mmm." Sparks says as he eat the crayon.

"Yup, Planet Fruitcake." Buford said, and Katie returns a glare.

Sparks spit out the crayon in disgust as Ferb says, "Whatever it may be, it's enormous."

Sparks then use some building blocks to build a model of the objective.

"So that's what's in the capsule?" Phineas ask as Sparks finish building. "A giant machine?"

"Oh no, a giant alien death machine." Baljeet said.

"What makes you think it's a death machine?" Holly asked.

"Anyway, we can clearly see that thing is evil." Baljeet said.

"Come on! We can't trust this four-armed freak. He's one of them." Buford said.

"No, no he's not. This guy doesn't fit in with the others, he's different from them." Phineas said as Sparks hand him a green block.

"Great, a geek alien." Buford said.

"He's not a geek." Ginger said.

"Better than a killer alien at least." Baljeet said.

**The house: Bathroom**

Betty Jo is in the bathroom, washing her hands, when she hear something, but she doesn't see anything, so she resumes washing her hands.

Then, Tazor emerge from the toilet, he notice Betty Jo and take aim for her. "Buenas noches, wrinkles." Tazor says as he shoot Betty Jo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sparks reveal to the kids more information about the aliens' objective: a capsule that's holding a machine. Meanwhile, Betty Jo is taken control by the aliens. To be continued...<em>**


	18. Kids vs Betty Jo

**_Kids vs. Betty Jo_**

* * *

><p><strong>Creek Landing: Leasing office<strong>

Linda, Lawrence, Candace, and Clyde get out of the car, only to find out that the leasing office is closed.

"Well, this sucks." Clyde says in response to the leasing office being closed.

**The house: Girls' room**

Sparks is making modification to Phineas's potato gun, which now includes a pump-action.

"Whoa." Phineas said. "Sweet."

"Sweet." Sparks repeat after Phineas.

Then, suddenly a police siren go off, and Sparks repeat the siren as well.

Buford looks out the window, and a police car pulls up, and the sheriff that the kids called earlier come out.

"It's the police. Be cool." Buford said.

"Be cool?" Sparks ask as the door knocks and Betty Jo's voice can be heard. "Open up!"

"It seems we forgot about Grandma Betty Jo." Ferb said as he walks to open the door.

"Hold on. Isabella, hide Sparks." Phineas said, and Isabella does so.

"Open the door!" Betty Jo's voice continue to say.

"Just a second." Phineas called out.

"Children of my children, I request entry." Betty Jo said. "I have some candied sweets."

"Don't open it. That's not my Grandma." Phineas said.

"You sure?" Katie asked.

Then, suddenly, the door gets knocked down and Betty Jo growls at the kids. "Yeah, I'm sure." Phineas said.

"Surrender Engineer Sparks now." Betty Jo ordered. "Out of my way, Earth children!" Betty Jo push Phineas and Ferb aside.

Buford grabs a bat and tries to hold Betty Jo back, but she picks him up and throws him onto a bed.

Betty Jo turns her attention toward Isabella and says, "Return him to me."

Buford slides a skateboard toward Betty Jo's feet and she trips, revealing Skip. "Ugh, gross human." He says as he lands near Betty Jo's face.

Outside, the sheriff rings the doorbell. "Someone's gotta get the door." Milly said.

"We can't let the cop in here, it's too dangerous." Phineas said.

"Here's Grandma!" Skip says as he gets Betty Jo to stand up.

"Phineas, catch!" Isabella says as she toss the bubble blower to Phineas.

"Thanks!" Phineas said, and turns his attention to Skip. "Leave my Grandma alone!" Phineas ordered as he fires the bubbles at Skip.

"Silence, triangle-headed human child!" Skip says as he gets blasted with bubbles, and drops Betty Jo's controller. "I got the controller!" Ginger said.

Then, a net is thrown on Skip. "Free me! Free me, or face the consequences!" Skip ordered.

"In here!" Baljeet says as he opens a chest.

"You don't trap me! I trap you! Why you–" Skip says as he gets stuffed into the chest.

Isabella puts the suitcase hiding Sparks on a bed, while Skip tries to get out of the chest. "Shake all you want, but we own you." Phineas said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sparks upgrade Phineas's potato gun, as the sheriff from earlier, arrive at the house. Skip attempts to use Betty Jo to get Sparks back, but the kids trap him and take Betty Jo's controller. To be continued...<em>**


	19. The Sheriff (Part 1)

**_The Sheriff (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p><strong>The house: Girls' room<strong>

Tazer and Razor come into the room.

"The suitcase! Go!" Razor said, and the two charge for the suitcase.

Buford tries to stop Razor, but she trips him.

Phineas tries to tackle Tazer, but he dodge it. "Ha! Missed me!" Tazer says as he grabs the paintball gun, while Razor gets the suitcase.

"Don't let 'em take Sparks!" Isabella says as Razor gets on a skateboard, and rides it.

"Shoot them! Shoot the humans!" Razor says as Tazer gets on, and he shoots the paintball gun.

"Incoming! Hit the deck!" Buford says as Tazer continue to shoot paintballs.

"You lose! Zirkon forever!" Tazer and Razor shout as they get away.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. They got him." Phineas said, but Isabella shakes her head, and lift up some pillows to reveal Sparks underneath. "Sweet, huh?" Sparks said.

Back out the window, the sheriff says, "This is the Creek Landing Police Department. Open this door or I'll begin forcible entry in 10... 9... 8... 7... 6..."

"Deal with the cop, and I'll dealing with the aliens." Buford said, and he runs off, and Adyson hide Sparks in her Fireside Girls backpack.

"5... 4..." The sheriff's voice says as Phineas look at the chest, which is shaking as Skip tries to escape. "We can't leave him up here." Phineas said. "3... 2... 1..." The sheriff's voice says.

**The house: Front**

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and the Fireside Girls are getting yelled at by the sheriff. "I don't know how much you kids know about penal codes, but making phone calls as a method of harassment is a serious offense. It's a criminal mischief that could result in 6 months in prison." The sheriff said.

Inside the chest, Skip observe the sheriff. "911 is only for emergencies. Any misuse of this system compromises this county's..." The sheriff continue to say. "Oh, weapons." Skip says.

"...only line of defense, and that's me." The sheriff continues. "Around here, I'm the law. Literally, I'm the only one, my deputy's on maternity leave."

"Look, sheriff, we said we were sorry, and I promise we won't do it again. So you can leave, we'll be good." Phineas said.

"Oh, I can leave? Okay, we got the whole problem solved." The sheriff said.

Skip shake inside the chest, and Adyson notice this and shoot a look at Phineas, who kicks the chest, the sheriff also notice the shaking chest and get suspicious. "Hey, what's that in there?" The sheriff asked.

Inside, Skip contacts Tazer and Razor. "Squadron, come in. Squadron, come in. Do you have Sparks?"

**The house: Attic**

"No." Razor replied.

"Is there anything you two can't screw up?" Skip asked.

"You're still trapped in that box, aren't you?" Tazer asked.

"Yes, I am." Skip replied.

**The house: Front**

"Step aside, boy." The sheriff says as he decides to look inside the chest.

"You don't need to do that." Phineas said. "It's just our robot dog, it's sound activated."

"Yeah, it's definitely not an alien." Milly says as support to Phineas.

"Mm-hmm." The sheriff says, still suspicious. "You know what? I'm gonna take a look inside that chest, so please step aside."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tazer and Razor come into the room to take Sparks back, but Isa<em>****_bella cleverly hide Sparks under the pillows. The sheriff from earlier arrive at the house to chew out the kids about making fraudulent police calls. Then, he notice Skip shaking inside the chest, and decides to look inside. To be continued..._**


	20. The Sheriff (Part 2)

**_The Sheriff (Part 2)_**

* * *

><p><strong>The house: Front<strong>

The sheriff is about to open the chest, when Clyde's car pulls in, and everyone inside come out.

"Oh boy, what're the cops doing here?" Clyde asked.

"I can't believe this. We're just gone for one hour, and a sheriff shows up. What did you kids do?" Linda asked.

"Hello, I'm Lawrence." Lawrence said. "Are you kids alright? What seems to be the trouble here?"

"Well, sir, if you consider making a fraudulent call to 911 about an alien invasion, as an offense, then you are correct." The sheriff said.

"I knew you kids were playing, but you actually called 911?" Linda asked.

"Do you usually leave your kids unsupervised?" The sheriff asked.

"Actually, we had our power cut off by the leasing office, so we went down." Lawrence said.

"Looks fine to me." The sheriff said, pointing at a lit wall lamp.

"Sheriff, I know these kids did something wrong, but overall, they are really good kids." Linda says as the screen zooms out to the roof, where Tazer is spying on them.

"So why don't you stay a little longer for a barbecue and see for yourself that they're good." Lawrence suggested, as up on the roof, Tazer aims for the sheriff.

"Dad." Phineas tries to protest.

"Thank you sir, but I'm on duty." The sheriff said.

"Look, the kids made a mistake, and I assure you, they won't be let off the hook easily." Linda said. "But still, we've got plenty of food. Why don't you stay for a bit? I know you're on duty, but there's no law against a home-cooked meal. We've got hot dogs, hamburgers, steaks, and..."

**The house: Roof**

Tazer continue to set his sights on the sheriff.

"All right. Arms successfully twisted." The sheriff said. "I guess an hour off won't kill anyone."

Meanwhile, back with Tazer, he finally gets a clean shot at the sheriff. "Gotcha." Tazer says as he gets ready to pull the trigger.

But then, Buford appears and throws a rake at him. "Hey!"

"Huh?" Tazer ask as the rake hits him, causing him to misfire, and the dart hits the sheriff's badge.

**The house: Front**

"What was that?" The sheriff asked, Phineas notice the dart, and steps on it. "What was what?" Phineas asked.

"I don't know, I felt something." The sheriff replied.

"Come on everyone, dinner. I'll help with the bags." Phineas said, and leads the adults inside, and just before going in, he looks at the roof.

**The house: Roof**

Tazer grunts at Buford and flees.

"You're going down, punk!" Buford said. "You're going down, punk!" Tazer repeats the same thing.

"I just said that!" Buford said. "I just said that!" Tazer repeats the same thing.

"Stop that!" Buford said. "Stop that!" Tazer repeats the same thing.

Tazer runs into the attic, and Buford follows, where Razor aims the paintball gun at him.

"You've been punked." Razor says as she shoot Buford, knocking him out.

"Hail Zirkonia!" Razor says as she and Tazer fist bump and then headbutt. "Ow!" Tazer said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The adults and Candace come back to the house, and talk the sheriff into staying for barbecue. Meanwhile, the aliens capture Buford. To be continued...<em>**


	21. The Barbecue

**_The Barbecue_**

* * *

><p><strong>The house: Backyard<strong>

Everyone is getting things set up on the table.

"Okay, hold on, Mom. I'm not following. Now, what happened?" Linda asked Betty Jo.

"Oh, I don't know, I was washing my hands in the bathroom, and the next thing I know, I'm suddenly out here." Betty Jo said.

"Well, maybe it's just one of your senior things. Maybe you forgot that you left the bathroom." Linda said.

"Oh hey Iris, would you like cheese on your burger?" Lawrence ask Iris, who's staring at the pool.

"No thanks." Iris replied and resumes looking into the distance.

"Hold on, where's Buford?" Linda asked.

"I haven't seen him." Clyde replied.

"Well, dinner's almost ready. Can you go find him?" Linda asked.

* * *

><p>"Nah, I'm sure the boy will come when he wants to." Clyde said.<p>

**The house: Stairway**

Buford, who's now bound and gaggged, is being dragged downthe stairs by the aliens.

"Oh, sorry." Razor said.

"That will raise welts." Tazor says as he drop Buford's head on the stairs.

"Excuse us." Razor said.

"No. Pardon me. Ooops. Watch your head." Tazor said.

**The house: Backyard**

"Mmm-mmm-mm." The sheriff says as he bites into a burger. "I'm telling you, nothing gets more American than a cooked chunk of meat landing in your stomach."

From Adyson's backpack, Sparks peek outside.

Inside the chest, Skip growls and everyone turns their attention toward Phineas, who's using the chest as a seat. "Wow, I am really hungry. I better eat something." Phineas said.

Sparks notice the hot dogs, and he takes all of them.

"Adyson, did you eat all the hot dogs?" Lawrence ask Adyson.

"No." Adyson replied, but then, Sparks burp from the backpack.

"I mean, yes, yes I did." Adyson said.

Holly leans towards Adyson and ask in whisper, "That was Sparks, wasn't it?"

"Yup." Adyson replied.

"I gotta say, this is much more comfortable than eating ramen in my squad car." The sheriff said.

Meanwhile, Skip breaks out of the chest, and notice a controller on Gretchen's belt.

**The house: Basement**

The aliens are digging for the objective, while they leave Buford laying on the ground.

"Comfortable up there, Earth boy?" Tazer asked as he digs

"Hope so." Razor said as she digs.

"Enjoy some dirt on your face." Tazer says as he continue digging.

"Help!" Buford shouts out a muffled call for help.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Everyone goes to enjoy the barbecue. Meanwhile, the aliens arrive at the basement, with Buford as hostage, and start digging up the machine. Skip breaks out of the chest, and set his sight on the controller that Gretchen have. To be continued...<em>**


	22. Betty Jo vs Ricky (Part 1)

**_Betty Jo vs. Ricky (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p><strong>The house: Backyard<strong>

Ricky comes around and says. "Attention all. Resistance is futile, give me what I need."

"Ricky, what do you need?" Iris asked.

"Step aside, female subject." Ricky said.

"Wait, I know something's wrong with you." Iris said.

"Stay away, you're irrelevant to my mission." Ricky repeat what Skip said, leaving Iris dumbfounded.

"Wonder what's going on." Lawrence said.

Then, Ricky comes by the table, and steal Adyson's backpack. "Sparks!" Adyson shouted.

"Someone turn him off." Ginger said.

"The controller's gone." Gretchen said.

"Let's move. Bring Grandma." Phineas said, and the kids try to leave, but Linda says, "Whoa, whoa, freeze. Where are you kids going? You weren't dimissed."

Ginger hands Milly the controller and she turns it on. "Let them go. I mean come on, Linda. If the kids are done with their meal, they should be able to leave if they want to don't you think? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna follow them." Betty Jo repeats what Milly said.

"Well, I guess you're right, go ahead." Linda said, and the kids and Betty Jo leave.

**The house: Entrance**

The kids enter the house to find Ricky at the basement door.

He throws the backpack in the basement, locks the door, then, he swallow the key. "You have lost. And now the invasion shall begin." Ricky said.

"Invasion? Are there more of you?" Phineas asked.

"Many more. And you will be crushed like bugs." Ricky said as he walks toward the kids.

"Not if we crush you first." Phineas said, only to get shoved by Ricky.

"I will not be beaten by children. One more sign of Resistance, and the one called Buford, will be eliminated." Ricky said.

"Let our friends go!" Katie demanded.

"That's it. Time to die." Ricky says, his face gets an angry expression.

Phineas nod his head at Milly and she press a button on the controller.

Phineas then turns to Ricky and says. "Ricky. You remember Grandma Betty Jo." And he step aside, revealing Betty Jo.

"Game on." Betty Jo repeats what Milly said.

"Game over." Ricky says as he cracks his knuckles.

He aims a punch at Betty Jo, but she blocks it by grabbing a nearby cane.

Ricky aims a sweep punch at Betty Jo, but she duck.

He flips over her and reach for two umbrellas, he tries to use them to whack Adyson and Milly, but they move out of the way.

Betty Jo use the cane to grab Ricky by the groin and flip him.

"How'd you do that?" Adyson asked.

"Double right-thumb click with a left-panel twist." Milly replied.

Ricky low sweep Betty Jo off her feet. "Chinese get up!" Ginger shouted, and Milly makes Betty Jo get back on her feet.

Isabella and Phineas hear something from the ceiling and notice Skip.

"He's on the light! Send Grandma after him!" Phineas ordered as Betty Jo dodge a jump kick from Ricky.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Skip regain control of Ricky and use him to recapture Sparks. Ricky throws Sparks into the basement, locks the door and swallows the key. Skip is about to make Ricky finish off the kids, but they have their own secret weapon, Betty Jo. And a fight between the two begins. To be continued...<em>**


	23. Betty Jo vs Ricky (Part 2)

**_Betty Jo vs. Ricky (Part 2)_**

* * *

><p><strong>The house: Entrance<strong>

"Adyson! Take control!" Milly shouts as she toss the controller to her.

Adyson makes Betty Jo do a back-flip, as Ricky climbs the stairs by wall jumping.

Betty Jo slide down the rails to avoid a punch from Ricky.

Betty Jo jumps and flips to hit Skip, but ends up unsuccessful.

Ricky comes back for a flying kick, but his leg gets grabbed by Betty Jo, and she slams him into a portrait.

"Take him out! You guys!" Phineas said.

"Thumb cramp! Thumb cramp!" Adyson shouted.

"Give it to me!" Ginger says as she takes the controller.

Ricky comes in close, but Betty Jo socks him in the jaws.

Then, she does a spinning jump kick to his face, knocking him to the wall.

He grabs the chair and tries to ram into Betty Jo, but she knocks him back and karate chops on his neck, knocking out the mind-control dart, and he screams.

"What the–?" Ricky ask as he comes to.

He turns to face Betty Jo, who just strikes a battle pose.

"Betty Jo?" Ricky asked.

Ginger, who's unaware that Ricky's no longer under alien control, does a move on the controller, causing Betty Jo to flip kick him.

Then, she finish it off by kicking Ricky into the door, knocking it down.

"I heard noise! What's going on in here?" Iris ask as she comes in, and notice Skip.

"It's the end of this world! That's what's going on here!" Skip says and rush off.

"What the heck is happening here?" Iris asked.

"Alien invasion. No time to explain." Phineas said.

"We think they want something that they sent to Earth before, and then use it to take over the world." Gretchen said.

"Come on, we better get down there fast, or we're in big trouble." Phineas said, as Linda and Lawrence come in.

Linda notice the mess, and Betty Jo still in the battle pose. "Mom? Are you okay?" Linda asked, and Ginger turn the controller off.

Betty Jo comes to and asks, "What happened? How did I get here?"

"I need a glass of water." Betty Jo says as she heads to the kitchen.

"My word. It looks like you all had a battle royale in here." Lawrence said.

"I don't know what game you kids are playing now, but this is the last straw. You kids, upstairs now." Linda said.

"But Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, it wasn't our fault." Holly protested.

"Now." Linda says in a serious tone, and the kids start climbing the stairs.

"Oh, hello Iris, do you know what happened?" Linda asked.

"To be honest, I don't know what happened here." Iris replied.

"I don't know what happened, but something that did happen is that my back feels much better." Betty Jo says as she comes by.

"Zirkonians." Iris mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Betty Jo beats Ricky and frees him of the aliens' control. Then, she kicks him into the door to create a way to get into th basement. Linda and Lawrence come into the house to notice the mess, and the kids are sent up to their rooms. Iris reveals that she somehow know the Zirkonians. To be continued...<em>**


	24. Secrets Revealed

**_Secrets Revealed_**

* * *

><p><strong>The house: Basement<strong>

In the basement, the machine is fully dug up, and the aliens gather around it.

Buford, still tied up, notice this.

"Build machine... now." Skip ordered.

"No." Sparks refuse, but Skip shoves him down, and laughs.

**The house: Boys' room**

The kids hang their heads in defeat. "I'm sorry guys, it's over." Phineas said.

"Over? It better not be over." Iris says as she come into the room. "That Zirkonian freak is obviously looking for something in the basement, and we have to stop him, or the Earth is doomed."

"Wait, how do you know so much about them, considering you just saw one when we knocked down the basement door?" Phineas asked.

"Alright, listen you guys, I have a secret that you should hear." Iris said, and the other kids get in closer to listen.

"To be honest, I'm not from Earth, and so is Ryan, we're the Andros race from the planet Andron, which was attacked by Zirkonians five years ago." Iris said.

"Wait, you and Ryan are from another planet that was attacked by those guys?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, and I know you expect aliens to be non-human-like in appearance, but truth be told, some aliens actually look like humans, and the Andros race is one of them." Iris said.

"If your planet was attacked, then what happened to the people?" Isabella asked.

"Well, considering the fact that now our planets is not inhabitable anymore, the Andros people now live in a space colony, that has a suitable environment for the reproduction pod plants." Iris said.

"Uh, what do you mean by reproduction pods?" Katie asked.

"That's how Andros are born. Everyone is spawned out of reproduction pod plants, how you know you're siblings is if you're born from the same pod plant, and also, we're born at human age of five years old." Iris said.

"Wow, it is hard to believe how the reproduction method is different." Baljeet said.

And also, having five fingers is considered normal, so it's kinda weird how five-fingered humans are considered rare." Iris said. "Anyways, the point is, I know what it's like to lose a planet, and that's why I'm not letting it happen again."

"You're right, we're Earth's only hope. Let's go save the world." Phineas said, now motivated, as he pumps the potato gun.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the basement, the machine is now fully dug up. Skip order Sparks to build it, but he refuse, causing Skip to force Sparks into building it. The kids f<em>****_eel defeated, but Iris reveals a secret that she's from a planet that was invaded by Zirkonians. After hearing Iris's word about not letting the Zirkonians harm another planet, the kids are back to save the world. To be continued..._**


	25. In the Basement

**_In the Basement_**

* * *

><p><strong>The house: Basement<strong>

The kids and Iris step down the stairs, while being on the lookout.

Then, a loud banging is heard. "Stay close, guys." Phineas said. "They could be anywhere."

After walking around, Phineas finds a flashlight, and waves it into the hole.

Phineas step in closer, when he notice something moving in the hole.

Baljeet screams and lose his footing, he falls into the hole, landing on Buford, who's still tied up.

Buford lets out a muffled scream as Baljeet lands on him. "It is Buford!" Baljeet shouted.

They get Buford out of the hole and untie him. "Those Zirkonians, they tied me up, and dragged Sparks outside." Buford said.

"What about the machine?" Phineas asked.

"You were right. It was sent here years ago. Then, an idiot came around and built this place right on top of it." Buford replied.

"Guys. Ricky's down here too." Iris says as she find Ricky. "Where the heck am I?" Ricky ask as he get up.

"Oh, Ricky, are you alright?" Iris asked. "Whoa, stay away." Ricky says as he tries to get away from Iris.

"I know it's been a weird day, but you have to calm down and listen." Iris said.

"Okay, I'm calm." Ricky said. "Now tell me why I keep blacking out, why I'm hurt, and why an old lady did a flying ninja kick on my face down the stairs."

"We're fighting space aliens, they're small, but dangerous." Iris replied.

"Oh, of course. I believe you. Why wouldn't they be." Ricky said. "And why would you wanna waste time playing hide-and-seek and kill the aliens with those dumb little kids kids?"

The kids hear this and make an offended face.

"I don't care if they're little kids. You can't talk about my friends like that." Iris said.

"You know what? Don't worry about it, 'cause I'm through with you." Ricky said. "I should've known this was a mistake, I'm drivin' straight home."

Ricky then climb up the stairs, and a bone cracking is heard. "Ow." Ricky says as he grabs his right leg, and continues climbing.

"I'm sorry for what happend." Phineas said.

"Don't worry about it. I should've known he would turn out to be a big jerk." Iris said.

"Well, to tell the truth, he's not drivin' straight home, or anywhere else for a while." Phineas says as he holds out the chip that Ricky removed from his car earlier.

"Wow." Iris said.

"Hey, enough bonding. We're at DEFCON 1 here." Buford said.

Outside, the machine opens up three legs, while the aliens watch. "Go. Go! Rookie!" Tazer says as he force Sparks to finish it.

Back in the basement, everyone see this. "Oh wow, they're forcing him to build it." Ginger said.

"That looks different than the one they used on Andron." Iris said.

"What do you mean Andron?" Buford asked.

"Long story short, Iris and Ryan are part of the Andros race, which are from planet Andron, which was also invaded by Zirkonians." Gretchen said.

"What do you think it's supposed to do?" Adyson asked.

"I would rather not find out." Phineas said. "We gotta stop them before the fleet arrives."

"Fleet?" Buford asked. "They're just an opening act. The rest are coming soon." Phineas said.

"We have to save Sparks." Milly said. "Sparks?" Iris asked.

"The guy who's being forced to build the machine, he's actually on our side." Holly replied.

"Come on, let's go!" Phineas said as he's about to leave, but gets stopped by Buford.

"Not so fast. Do you see what we have here?" Buford ask as he motions to some Mentos and three Diet Coke bottles.

"What, we're gonna bombard them with candy and soda?" Isabella asked.

"Nope, but here's what we're gonna do." Buford said.

First, the coke bottles are slightly emptied, second, the Mentos are put on some tape, third, the tape is attached to the bottle, and finally, the cap is put back on, to reveal three Mentos bombs.

"Mentos bombs. Good thinking." Phineas said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The kids enter the basement, and rescue Buford. Ricky wakes up and ends his relationship with Iris. Meanwhile, Sparks is forced to complete the machine against his will. And Buford makes some Mentos bombs with some Mentos and 3 bottles of Diet Coke he found. To be continued...<em>**


	26. The Final Battle (Part 1)

**_The Final Battle (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p><strong>The house: Outside<strong>

The machine is now complete. "You shouldn't do this." Sparks said. "Humans friendly. Whoa!"

The Mentos bombs are launched into the air. "Incoming!" Skip shouted.

"In my eyes!" Tazer said, as one of the bombs knock him out.

Then, out of the basement, everyone comes out. "Let's get 'em!" Buford shouted. "Move!" Phineas shouted.

"Sparks!" Isabella called out, and Sparks rush off to her side. "Traitor!" Razor says as she rush to attack Sparks, but Iris traps her in a garbage bin.

"Release me!" Razor demanded.

Sparks regroup with the Fireside Girls.

"He's out cold." Buford says as he inspects Tazer.

"You!" Skip says as he turns to face Phineas.

"Get off this planet, you little green space maggot!" Phineas says as Skip charge toward him, he shoots Skip with a potato, causing Skip to land on the machine.

The machine whirrs as it traps Skip in an energy field, then, it launch Skip into the distance as Sparks look in horror.

"Weakness! I think we can use the machine against them!" Baljeet said.

"Bad. Not sweet. So not sweet." Sparks said, while Isabella and the Fireside Girls looks in worry.

In the trees, a gigantic figure is seen. "Hey, humans." Sparks call out.

"Guys, listen." Katie said.

"The machine molecule expands. Machine make commander big." Sparks said, and sure enough, the gigantic figure is revealed to be Skip, grown to giant size.

Skip laughs and says, "Who's little now, Earth maggots? Pretty cool, huh?"

"You got any bigger potatoes?" Buford asked Phineas.

"It's over. I win." Skip said and walks away.

Phineas stares in defeat and drops the potato gun, but then, he notice Tazer's unconscious body and his gun, and an idea comes to him.

"Guys, it's not over yet." Phineas says as he holds Tazer's gun. "Sparks, can anything go in that machine?"

"Theoretically." Sparks replied.

"Good. Guys, we're gonna need a controller." Phineas said. "And also, keep the other aliens occupied."

"I'll take care of it." Iris said.

Meanwhile, Skip plants a beacon into the ground, while Phineas, Buford, and Baljeet enlarge Tazer's gun, sending it flying into the distance.

"There!" Phineas shouted as he finds the gun.

"Whoa! It's super-sized." Buford said.

"That is one ugly alien." Iris says as she inspects the still unconscious Tazer.

Meanwhile, Razor breaks free and says, "He may be ugly, but he's mine."

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" Iris ask as she tries to attack Razor with a tennis racket.

Razor grabs onto the tennis racket and tries to cut through it, but Iris slams her into the ground.

Razor grabs onto Iris's hair, but Iris whacks her away with the racket.

"Ow! You broke my nails!" Razor said, and charge toward Iris.

"What makes you think I care?" Iris ask as she punch Razor into the ground, knocking her out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The gang surprise attack the aliens, and get Sparks back. But Skip is enlarged by the machine, and proceeds to call the invasion. Phineas finds Tazer's gun and gets an idea. Iris fights and defeats Razor. To be continued...<strong>_


	27. The Final Battle (Part 2)

**_The Final Battle (Part 2)_**

* * *

><p><strong>The house: Outside<strong>

Skip plants more beacons into the ground, as Phineas, Buford, and Baljeet approach him.

"You need a clean shot at the back of his neck." Baljeet said.

"I'm going up." Phineas said, and he begins climbing a wooden structure nearby.

Skip plants the last beacon, while Phineas continues climbing. "Whoa." Phineas says as he almost falls off, due to the vibration shaking the structure.

Skip then activates the beacon, and they shoot signal flares into the air, somewhat resembling fireworks.

"Oh no, they are beacons." Baljeet said. "He is calling the invasion."

**The house: Backyard**

The adults and Candace see this at the backyard. "Wow." Candace said.

"Look at that." Linda said.

"Unbelievable." Lawrence said.

"God bless America." The sheriff said. "Now that's what I call a patriotic act."

"Well, if there are other folks who're doin' this, then so should we." Clyde says as he brings out some fireworks.

"Alright, light 'em up." The sheriff said. "Let's show some patriotism."

**The house: Outside**

Isabella and Ferb find a controller, in some vines. "Here's one! We found it!" Isabella called out to Phineas.

He hears it, and says to Buford and Baljeet, "Buford, get him to turn around! Baljeet, help me aim for the right spot!"

Buford shouts at Skip, "Hey! Down here, you prehistoric space scum!"

In the backyard, a firework is shot into the air. "Ooh." The sheriff said.

"Nice one, Dad." Linda said to Clyde.

"Those things only cost $1.99, can you believe it?" Clyde asked.

Candace notice something in the fireworks that looks like it's coming towards them and says, "Uh, Grandpa, I don't think that's you."

"What is that?" Betty Jo asked.

Back with Isabella and Ferb, they see this. "It's them, they'll be coming soon."

In the backyard, "Take a closer look, people." The sheriff said. "There's only one answer... Meteor shower."

"Oh yes, we heard about it on the radio." Lawrence said.

Back with Phineas, Buford, and Baljeet, Buford is now shooting the potato gun at Skip.

Skip turns around, and tries to stomp on Buford, but he dodge. "Is that all ya got?" Buford asked, as Skip continues to try and get him.

Meanwhile, Tazer wakes up, hears the commotion, and enlarge himself.

Back with Buford, Phineas, and Baljeet, Buford continue to distract Skip. "Phineas! Take the shot!" Buford ordered. "Shoot him!"

"His collar's still in the way!" Phineas said.

Buford notice Tazer coming by and shouts, "Look out! The other guy got big!"

Phineas turns around to see the giant Tazer coming towards him. "Hurry! Do it now!" Buford shouted.

"Baljeet! Analysis!' Phineas shouted.

"Fifty yards. Angle equals one-half arc sine of gravity times distance over velocity squared. 45 Degrees." Baljeet gives the details, and Phineas use Baljeet's information to shoot at Skip.

"What was that?" Buford ask as he see the dart fly into the air and implant on the back of Skip's neck.

Skip grunts and fall down.

"You've messed with the wrong planet." Phineas said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Skip plants the beacons and call for the invasion. But then, he successfully gets shot down by Phineas. To be continued...<em>**


	28. The Final Battle (Part 3)

**_The Final Battle (Part 3)_**

* * *

><p><strong>The house: Outside<strong>

Ferb use the controller, and make Skip stand up.

Tazer comes to get Phineas, but gets punched away by Skip.

"Get him away from Phineas." Isabella said to Ferb.

"Commander..." Tazer says, but then realizes what's going on. "Hey, wait a second."

Tazer blocks Skip with one hand, as Skip tries to hit him. "Puny humans, is that all you got?" Tazer ask as he punch Skip.

"He is a formidable fighter." Ferb says as Tazer dodge a punch from Skip.

Skip charge for Tazer, but he blocks it by slapping Skip with his foot, then, he knocks Skip back with a kick.

Skip charge again, but this time, Tazer picks him up and throw him down to the ground. "You see that?" Tazer asked.

Phineas comes down and says to Sparks. "Sparks, reverse the machine!"

Tazer charge and land on Skip, while Sparks work to reverse the machine.

Tazer continue to hold Skip back. "Too easy." Tazer says as he kicks Skip back.

Ferb continues to try and fight Tazer, but it's not working. "Nothing works against this guy!" Isabella said.

"Give it to me!" Phineas says as he rakes the controller and make Skip kick Tazer in the groin.

"That'll leave a mark." Isabella said.

"Nice one!" Buford says as he and Baljeet come by.

Meanwhile, Sparks successfully reverse the machine. "Reversed." Sparks said.

"Guys, he's done!" Adyson shouted.

Phineas makes Skip knock Tazer into the machine, along with himself, and they both shrink, while the machine starts to collapse.

Razor heads to the machine and helps Tazer. "You came back for me." Tazer said.

"Let's go. We can hug lips on Zirkon." Razor said, and the two leave, leaving Skip behind as the machine fully collapse on itself, releasing a shockwave.

"Guys!" Holly shouts as everyone regroup.

"That was amazing! We did it!" Gretchen said.

"But wait, what about the others?" Ginger asked, "There's too many of them."

Everyone stares at the invasion fleet, but Sparks has an idea.

He speaks through his com-link. "Retreat. Retreat. The machine is destroyed. We have been outsmarted by the humans. The invasion has failed. Retreat to Zirkon right away. Retreat. Retreat."

The invasion fleet hears this and leave.

"It's over. It's finally over. We won." Phineas said. "Thanks, Sparks, for everything."

"For a Zirkonian, you're all right." Iris said. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Miss him?" Milly asked. "He don't have to leave, he could stay with us, and be our friend."

But Sparks show a picture of his family portrait. "He can't stay with us, he's got a family that's waiting for him back home." Isabella said.

**The house: Roof**

"Goodbye, friends." Sparks said, and he gets into his spacecraft, and flies into outer space.

**Creek Landing: The lake (Next day)**

The kids, Candace, Iris, and the adults are out fishing by the lake.

"Whoa, hold on, 'cause Buford's got a bite." Buford says as something pulls on his line, and he reels in a fish.

"Alright, my turn!" Isabella says as she casts her line into the distance.

"Hey, I got one!" Phineas shouts as he reels his line in and there's a fish on the hook, he and Ferb high-five.

In the distance, Skip appears, now shrunk to a tiny size.

He kicks a bottle cap and stares at the Flynn-Fletchers, and their friends, when a crow comes over and grabs him.

"AAAHHH!" Skip scream as the crow takes him away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ferb use Skip to save Phineas from Tazer, but Tazer starts pummeling Skip. Phineas tells Sparks to reverse the machine, and takes control of Skip to knock them both into the machine shrinking them back to normal. Razor comes back for Tazer and they both escape, leaving Skip behind. Sparks calls off the invasion, and return to Zirkon. And the next day, everyone is enjoying a good day of fishing. Skip comes back, but he gets carried off by a crow. The End<em>**


End file.
